Missions of the Heart: A not so simple love
by miss hn
Summary: The team from Jag meet the gang from Dawson's Creek
1. Default Chapter

Series: Missions of the Heart  
  
Title: A Not so simple love  
  
Authors: Ness (aka DJ_soulmates) and Emma (aka miss hn)  
  
Email: hnchick@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimers: JAG is the property of CBS, Donald Bellasario, et  
  
al; this is a recreational endeavor; no profit  
  
is being made and no copyright infringement is  
  
intended.  
  
Dawson's Creek and it's characters are the  
  
property of Columbia Tristar, Kevin Williamson  
  
and the WB. This is a recreational endeavor; no  
  
profit is being made and no copyright  
  
infringement is intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Things you need to know.  
  
Jag is half way through season 6  
  
Dawson's Creek is in season 4. Pacey and Joey have just  
  
returned from their trip.  
  
It is nearly 4 months into senior year and Pacey isn't in any  
  
academic trouble.  
  
Pacey and Joey broke up after they come back from trip and he  
  
is now back with Andie.  
  
We don't like Mic so we have made him into a bigger jerk than  
  
what he really is.  
  
Thankyous: Kevin Williamson and Donald Bellasario for creating  
  
shows that captured our imaginations. The  
  
roadworks on Princes Hwy and Ring Road for  
  
extending our travel times (we wrote most of this  
  
story while we were travelling together to uni.)  
  
Ness: I'd like to thank miss hn for introducing me to Jag  
  
and for putting up with my many obsessions, namely  
  
Dawson's Creek. Without you I'd be lost and this  
  
fanfic would never have eventuated  
  
Emma: Thanks Ness for everything. Thanks for introducing me  
  
to DC. I don't even watch the show, yet I can  
  
probably recite major parts of the show :-) You're  
  
right, without knowing you this fanfic would never  
  
have existed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
Monday 1030 hours  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Falls Church Virginia  
  
'Rabb, Mackenzie. My office now.' The Admiral yelled across the bullpen. Harm and Mac looked at each other 'Harm what did you do?' Mac asked jokingly.  
  
'Nothing! What did you do?' Harm replied sharply.  
  
'Cmdr. Rabb and Col Mackenzie reporting as ordered' Harm said as they came to attention in the Admiral's office.  
  
'Sit down. We have a big case coming up and the two of you will be working on it together. You're going to need to be on the same wavelength, which isn't the case at present. So I'm sending the two of you away for three weeks.'  
  
'But sir, my work load is full at the moment' Mac objected.  
  
'And how do you think mine is?' Harm demanded glaring at her.  
  
'That's exactly what I'm talking about. Your case loads have been covered. Your flight is booked for 0900 hours tomorrow.'  
  
'So we're on vacation for the next three weeks?'  
  
'Cmdr, do you really think the SecNav would approve of a paid three-week vacation at JAG's expense?"  
  
'Probably not sir' Harm responded.  
  
'The two of you will be going over the case and you also need to give a talk to a group of high school students on the military. You have the rest of the day off to pack. Dismissed!'  
  
'Aye, Aye Sir!' they said standing.  
  
Walking towards the door Harm stopped and turned to the Admiral, 'By the way sir, where are we going?'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tuesday 0830hours  
  
Potter B&B  
  
Capeside, Massachusetts  
  
Dawson walks up to the door of the Potter B&B, knocks on the door and then walks in. 'Joey are you ready to go?' Dawson called out.  
  
'No the B&B has had a booking for this afternoon and Bessie has left me to organise everything, in typical fashion!' replied Joey.  
  
'That's alright Jo, I'll give you a hand! We wouldn't want to be late for school now would we?' Dawson asked jokingly. 'What do you want me to do?'  
  
'Never Dawson! Um, can you just help me make this bed and then we can leave, Bessie can finish it off when she returns.' Joey answered.  
  
'So who is all this for anyway? Dawson asked, as they finished making the bed.  
  
'Ah probably some lovey-dovey newly wed couple on their honeymoon.' Joey said as she walked into the kitchen and opened the booking diary. 'Ah, no! According to this it's for a Cmdr Harmon Rabb and Col Sarah Mackenzie' Joey read aloud.  
  
'Wonder what they want with Capeside?' replied Dawson.  
  
'Not sure! Right now, we should probably be more concerned about making it to school on time, we are going to be really late if we don't hurry up. I can't afford a detention if we have guests. Bessie would kill me!' Joey said as she grabbed her backpack and headed for the door.  
  
'You're right, I'd rather not have to explain to Mom and Dad, why I was later as well.' Laughed Dawson 'They'll probably lock me in the kitchen of Leery's Fresh Fish and have me helping with the dishes or something!'  
  
'Well we wouldn't want you getting dishpan hands now would we Dawson?' Joey joked as she pulled the door closed behind her.  
  
* * * *  
  
Dawson and Joey walked into the classroom slightly late and caught the final announcement of the morning.  
  
'There will be military representatives in the cafeteria tomorrow to give a talk about enlisting in the military. All seniors are urged to attend. Other students are welcome also. Thank-you!' Principal Peskin said over the loudspeaker.  
  
'I guess that's why they're here.' Dawson said turning to Joey.  
  
* * * *  
  
1600hours  
  
Potter B&B  
  
Capeside, Mass  
  
Dawson and the rest of the group were sitting around studying, when they heard the knock on the door. 'That will be the guests.' Joey said jumping up and heading towards the door. Opening the door, she saw a man and a woman in uniform. 'Hi! Welcome to the Potter B&B. I guess the booking must be for Rabb and Mackenzie?'  
  
'What gave us away?' Harm asked flashing Joey his flyboy grin.  
  
'Could be the uniforms, or the fact that we have only one booking for tonight! Come in, I'm Joey by the way.' she said, opening the door wider. 'Come through and I'll show you to your rooms. Excuse my friends. We're just having a bit of a study session.  
  
Harm and Mac were standing with Joey, while she filled in the details of their booking. The gang were sitting and talking. 'Whoa, check him out Andie! Gold wings and all' Jen whispered under her breath.  
  
'His friend isn't bad either!' Pacey replied.  
  
'Pace, watch it, or you'll be on the floor tonight!' Andie replied slapping him on the arm.  
  
'What I'm not allowed to look, McPhee?' Pacey asked his girlfriend.  
  
'Not if you want to get any action this century, right Andie?' quipped Jen.  
  
'Exactly!' Andie laughed.  
  
'Hey Mac, looks like you've got an admirer!' Harm whispered smiling at Pacey.  
  
'Shut-up Harm!' Mac snapped back at him, punching him in the stomach.  
  
'Like I said, excuse my friends, especially Pacey, we haven't had the heart to return him to the wild.' Joey joked as she turned around and walked back to the group.  
  
'I'm going to kill you two.'Joey said to Pacey and Jen as she sat down next to Dawson.  
  
'What did we do?" Jen asked with an innocent smile.  
  
'Why do you find it necessary to check everybody who crosses your path out?' Joey asked.  
  
'I didn't!' replied Pacey, 'I didn't even look at the guy!'  
  
'I did and I have to agree with you Jen' laughed Jack.  
  
Joey sighed and rolled her eyes 'calm down Jo, it doesn't matter,' soothed Dawson. Mac walked out of her room having changed out of her uniform.  
  
'Pacey, behave.' Andie said, glaring at him.  
  
'Do you mind if we sit with you? We have to finish writing a speech.' Mac asked the group.  
  
'As long as you can put up with our incessant banter, feel free.' Dawson laughed.  
  
Harm walked out, ten minutes later and joined the group. 'Gee Harm, you can definitely notice the difference between Marines and Sailors. Marines don't take an hour to get changed.' Mac joked. The group laughed.  
  
'In times like these, the phrase "Bite Me!" comes to mind' Joey laughed.  
  
'Ok then, Mac, Bite Me!' Harm said. 'By the way, I'm Harm and this is Mac!' Harm said introducing the two of them.  
  
'I'm Pacey, this is my girlfriend Andie, her brother Jack, his bestfriend Jen, that's Icequeen and D'Man' Pacey said quickly introducing everyone.  
  
'Thanks Jailbait' Joey glared at Pacey, ' you know me, and this is my bestfriend Dawson.' Joey filled in.  
  
'Moody today, aren't we Josephine?' Pacey quipped.  
  
'Call me that again Pacey, and I'll do you some damage!' Joey snapped at Pacey.  
  
'I can show you some new moves that will cause some serious damage' Mac added smiling.  
  
'Watch it Ninja-girl.' Harm warned  
  
'Relax flyboy.'  
  
'Are we going to do some study or not guys?' Andie asked.  
  
'She's right, we need to get this stuff finished.' Joey added.  
  
'And we have a speech to finish.' Harm said removing his laptop from its carry bag.  
  
* * * *  
  
to be continued…….. 


	2. Chapter 2

DJ_Soulmates and miss hn  
  
Hnchick@hotmail.com  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
Wednesday 1230hours  
  
Capeside High School  
  
Capeside, Mass  
  
'So are we going to go and listen to Harm and Mac's talk guys?' Joey asked the others.  
  
'We're in the cafeteria aren't we Joey? Besides I always thought I'd look good in a uniform!' Pacey boasted.  
  
'Yeah I could see you in a prison uniform.' Joey retorted.  
  
'Okay everybody, be quiet.' Principal Peskin said over the noise. 'Today we have two representatives from the military to talk to you all about enlisting.' Turning to Harm and Mac he said ' they're all yours!"  
  
'I have first call on Mac!' called out Pacey.  
  
'Mr. Witter.' Principal Peskin warned.  
  
'Hi I'm Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie, I'm with the US Marine Corp and this is my partner Cmdr. Harmon Rabb JR, whose with the US Navy. We are both lawyers and are currently stationed at the Judge Advocate General Corp in Falls Church Virginia.'  
  
* * * *  
  
Thursday 1900 hours  
  
Potter B&B  
  
Capeside, Mass.  
  
Harm, Mac, Joey, Bessie, Bodie and Alexander sat down for dinner. 'By the way Joey, I need you to help me set up a room tonight. We have another guest arriving tomorrow.'  
  
'Bessie, its Thursday.' Joey replied.  
  
'Oh yeah. Don't worry we will do it before you go.'  
  
'But Bessie, I DON'T HAVE TIME. We're starting at eight. You'll have to do it yourself. Besides, I'm looking after this place all next week. I think I deserve a night off in return for a week of my holidays.' Joey bargained with her sister.  
  
'Don't worry Bess, I'll help you.' Bodie offered.  
  
'Alright Joey, you win. Thanks Bodie.'  
  
'What's so important about tonight Joey?' Mac asked.  
  
'It's movie-night!'  
  
'Sooo…' Harm trailed off totally puzzled.  
  
'She goes over to Dawson's and they watch movies,' Bessie quickly explained to their puzzled guests.  
  
'If you're not doing anything, you're welcome to come' offered Joey.  
  
'Are you sure you want us to come? Dawson won't mind will he?' asked Mac.  
  
'No that's ok. Everyone is going to be there tonight anyway.' Joey reassured them.  
  
'Well we'll drive you over there,' offered Harm.  
  
'Drive? I can row there faster! It's just across the creek, thanks anyway. You can row across with me if you want, ' offered Joey  
  
'Harm will row!' Mac decided  
  
'Thanks Mac!' replied Harm.  
  
'Well if we don't want to miss the movie, we should probably leave now,' Joey told them.  
  
* * * *  
  
Thursday 1945hours  
  
Dawson's bedroom  
  
Capeside, Mass  
  
Joey headed around to the side of the Leery house. 'Where are you going?' Harm questioned her, 'isn't the front door around the other side?'  
  
'Yeah but the ladder is here!' Joey responded heading for the ladder at the side of the house.  
  
'I think as lawyers we would class that as Breaking and Entering Joey,' Mac replied looking at the ladder and then at Joey.  
  
'I was 7 the last time I used the front door for a movie night, but you guys can use it. I'll come and met you at the door,' offered Joey.  
  
'Ok!' Mac called out as Joey started to climb the ladder and Harm and she headed for the front door.  
  
'I wonder hoe long Dawson and Joey have been together?' Mac asked as they stood by the front door.  
  
'What are you talking about?' asked Harm.  
  
'Don't worry!' Mac replied rolling her eyes.  
  
* * * *  
  
to be continued………. 


	3. Chapter 3

DJ_Soulmates and miss hn  
  
Hnchick@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 3  
  
'Hey Jo!' Dawson greeted Joey as she came through the window.  
  
'I'll be back in a second,' she replied walking out the door. Letting Harm and Mac in, she lead them up the stairs to Dawson's room.  
  
'Harm, Mac. It's good to see you again! Are you here for movie-night?' asked Dawson.  
  
'Yeah, I hope it's okay,' Harm replied.  
  
'I invited them. Where are the others?' Joey questioned as she sat down.  
  
'They're having dinner at Jen's so they can't be far away.'  
  
Just at the moment, Jen, Jack, Pacey and Andie entered through Dawson's bedroom door. 'So what are we watching for movie-night Dawson?' asked Jen sitting down on the floor in front of the bed, with Jack beside her. Pacey sat on Dawson's desk chair with Andie sitting on the floor leaning against his legs. Dawson and Joey assumed their spots on the bed together. 'Sit down, Harm, Mac!' offered Joey realizing that they were still standing. Harm sat on the other side of the room, with Mac beside him.  
  
'Given the military company this week, I decided Top Gun was in order,' Dawson explained as everyone sat down.  
  
'Don't even think about it!' Mac said glaring at Harm.  
  
'What?' Harm asked with a not so innocent grin.  
  
Turning to the others Mac said 'he like to commentate.'  
  
'Then he'll fit right in,' Jen replied glancing at Dawson and Joey who smiled back sweetly.  
  
'And a classic,' continued Dawson smirking at Joey.  
  
'Not the "little alien" again!' Pacey groaned 'how many times do I have to sit through that movie? ET go home!" Pacey mimicked the line from the movie.  
  
'At least it's not the Mighty Ducks!' Joey smirked at Pacey.  
  
'What's the "little alien"?' Harm asked the rest of the group.  
  
'It's Dawson and Joey's movie!" replied Jen.  
  
'Hurry up and put Top Gun on,' Jack complained. 'I want to see the beach volleyball scene.'  
  
'Alright, let's start then!' Dawson said reaching for the remote.  
  
* * * *  
  
'Ring, Ring' Harm's cell phone rang during the movie.  
  
'Harm!' Mac grumbled 'Don't you ever turn that thing off?'  
  
'It's the Admiral, would you like me to hand up or answer it?' He said smirking at her.  
  
'Ah, no you should probably take that call,' Mac confirmed.  
  
'That's alright, Dawson can pause the video,' suggested Andie as Dawson and Joey started searching for the remote.  
  
'How are things progressing up there?' The admiral asked Harm.  
  
'The col. and I are getting along better sir, I think this time away has helped our relationship, we've, sorted out a lot of our differences,' replied Harm.  
  
'So how is the case getting along?" The Admiral asked.  
  
'Well, um, we've sort of not done a lot…'  
  
'Have you started it?' The Admiral demanded.  
  
'Um, well we explained some of the legal terms to Joey Sir.'  
  
'Whose Joey?'  
  
'Dawson's friend sir!'  
  
'Whose Dawson?'  
  
'He lives across the creek, and they have this weird thing about ladders!'  
  
'Where are you Cmdr?'  
  
'Dawson's bedroom sir!'  
  
'What are you doing there, shouldn't you be working on the case?'  
  
'But sir it's movie-night!' overhearing this last comment the gang cracked up laughing.  
  
'Cmdr, how many people are there?"  
  
'Um 8 sir,' Harm replied as he did a quick headcount.  
  
'Cmdr?'  
  
'Yes Sir?'  
  
'Put the Col. on!'  
  
'Aye, Aye Admiral!' he said passing the phone to Mac ' The admiral wants to speak with you.'  
  
'Good evening Admiral' Mac greeted her superior over the phone.  
  
'I don't know Col.! Should you and the Cmdr. be working?"  
  
'Yes Sir, but it's movie-night!'  
  
'What the hell is movie-night?' The admiral demanded.  
  
'I'll put Dawson on, he can explain,' Mac said handing the phone over to Dawson.  
  
'Hello?' Dawson asked nervously.  
  
'It's Admiral Chegwidden here, who am I speaking too?'  
  
'Ah, Dawson Leery Sir!'  
  
'What's this movie night the Cmdr. and Col. are talking about?"  
  
'Um, it's a time honored tradition that Joey and I started when we were 7 we watch a movie together on a Thursday night sir!'  
  
'How old are you Dawson?'  
  
'I'm 17, nearly 18 sir!'  
  
'Put the col. back on!' The Admiral said exasperated.  
  
'He wants to talk to you again Mac,' Dawson said handing back the phone, while Harm fought back laughter. Mac thumped him as she took the phone 'Yes Sir?'  
  
'I sent the two of you away to work, not to try and regain your lost youth!'  
  
'Actually Sir, you sent us away to sort out our differences and give a talk, We're currently doing follow ups, as Dawson and Joey and their friends are some of the people we gave our talk to,' Mac replied.  
  
'Don't push me Col.!' The admiral yelled, hanging up.  
  
'I think we will hear from his again soon!' Mac said turning to Harm.  
  
'Let's get back to the movie, Harm suggested as he turned his phone off.  
  
* * * *  
  
That was a great movie, Always was and always will be,' Harm said as the credits rolled on to the screen.  
  
'How would you know? You don't have a TV.' Mac reminded Harm.  
  
'Shhh. The credits are on!' Joey whispered to Harm and Mac. They watched as the last credit rolled off the screen.  
  
'Permission to speak Joey?' Mac asked looking at her.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'What's with the credits?'  
  
'It's out of respect for the film maker,' Joey replied.  
  
'Oh, okay then, ' Mac replied sitting up from where she had been leaning against Harm.  
  
'Um, I'll go get some more popcorn, Dawson' Joey offered as she stood up.  
  
'Okay then Jo!'  
  
'I'll come,' Jen added quickly following Joey out of the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
'Gee some people look fairly comfortable together,' Jen remarked, grinning at Joey.  
  
'We're friends Jen, nothing more!' Joey replied harshly.  
  
'I wasn't talking about you and the other half of the will-they-won't-they couple of the century,' Jen remarked. 'Although you sure are defensive about it!'  
  
'Who are you talking about then Jen?' Joey replied as she grabbed some sodas from the fridge.  
  
'Harm and Mac!'  
  
'Actually come to think about it, they do don't they,' Joey replied.  
  
'And that ring she is wearing as well!' Jen added as they returned to Dawson's room.  
  
'Good, you're back, we're ready to start,' Dawson said.  
  
* * * *  
  
to be continued……….. 


	4. Chapter 4

DJ_Soulmates and miss hn  
  
Hnchick@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Friday 1600hours  
  
Potter B&B  
  
Capeside, Mass  
  
'So Joey, you've got this place to yourself next week?' Jen stated as she sat down with the gang.  
  
'Where are Bessie and Bodie going?' Mac asked as she sat on the couch next to Harm.  
  
'They're going to Bodie's parents. But I won't be alone, Dawson is staying with me!' Joey replied.  
  
'Really Dawson?' Jen said smirking at him.  
  
'Jen!" Joey said annoyed as there was a knock on the door, 'I'll just get that' she added.  
  
Follow me and I'll show you to your room,' Joey said to the new guest, walking into the lounge room. 'These are….'  
  
'Mic what are you doing here?' Mac said in shock.  
  
'Yeah Bugme! What are you doing here?' Harm said glaring at him, he added 'we're meant to be working!'  
  
'It's Brumby and I came to see my fiancée!' Mic glared back not noticing the looks that Jen and Joey were shooting at each other.  
  
'I'm going for a run,' muttered Harm as he stood up and left the room.  
  
'I'll help you unpack Mic,' Mac offered standing and walking across to where Mic was.  
  
'Well he's in the room next to Harms,' Joey told them, unless you guys want to share a room?"  
  
"NOPE! That's fine Joey!' Mac quickly squashed that suggestion as she headed in the direction of the rooms. Mic gave Mac a weird look.  
  
'Well that was unexpected,' Jack burst out, as the group all kept glancing at each other.  
  
'I was sure Harm and Mac were together,' said Andie.  
  
'Well, you weren't the only one! Jen and I were talking about them when we went to get the sodas and popcorn last night,' Joey added.  
  
'Looks like JAG have their very own love triangle,' suggested Jen. Immediately realising she'd put her foot in it, when she noticed Dawson, Joey and Pacey all tense up.  
  
'Andie, we should probably go and clean up the house, before Dad gets back tonight…. ' Jack suggested trying to ease the uncomfortable feeling that had descended on the group.  
  
'We cleaned it before we left this morning Jack,' Andie replied looking at her brother oddly.  
  
'Ah, no remember, we left the kitchen untidy,' Jack said shooting a look at her.  
  
'Oh that's right, we did too!' Andie said pretending that they really had.  
  
'Jen do you want a lift home? It's on our way,' Jack offered knowing full well that it wasn't.  
  
'Oh yeah, that would be great,' Jen answered.  
  
'Alright then, lets go,' Jack said as the three of them stood up and grabbed their bags.  
  
'Drop around tonight,' Andie added to Pacey as she kissed him and followed Jack.  
  
'See-ya guys!' Jen waved as she followed the other two out the door.  
  
'I think you call that a quick exit!" Joey said.  
  
'Hmm, subtle aren't they?' added Pacey.  
  
'Well you've got to admit, the three of us didn't exactly let Jen's comment roll of our backs did we?' Dawson replied looking at the other two.  
  
* * * *  
  
'Why are you here Mic? Mac asked.  
  
'To see you!'  
  
'You know that Harm and I are here in an attempt to reconstruct our friendship. You being here is just putting an added strain on that. But that's what you wanted isn't it?"  
  
'Mac what are you accusing me off?' Mic demanded.  
  
'I think you know!' Mac glared at him 'I'm going to find somewhere for a work out' Mac said storming out of the room.  
  
* * * *  
  
'I thought we all agreed we we're going to let what happened last summer slide,' Joey said.  
  
'I have!' Pacey and Dawson declared simultaneously. Joey gave them both a disbelieving look 'sure that's why when Jen mentioned a love triangle the two of you tensed up.'  
  
'You weren't exactly relaxed about the conversation either Joey,' Pacey smirked at her.  
  
'I was concerned about the reaction you both had!'  
  
'Bull! You were worried about Dawson's reaction! Let's face it, this has nothing to do with me, it may have been in the beginning, but it's totally about the relationship the two of you have now.' Pacey said looking at each of them and heading for the door. 'Face it! The two of you have to deal with what went down last summer. Either get together and have a relationship or move on and forget about it! Added Pacey as he walked out the door.  
  
Mac waited at the entrance of the lounge room until she was sure the conversation was finished. Walking into the lounge room, she noticed Dawson and Joey looking at each other.  
  
'Sorry to interrupt. I was wondering if there was anywhere, I could go to work out?'  
  
'You could use the school's gym. If they ask tell them, I sent you!  
  
'Thanks Dawson,' Mac replied picking up her bag, as Mic walked into the room.  
  
'Where are you gong? WE need to talk!'  
  
'I think we've said more than enough! I'll be back later.' Mac said walking out the door.  
  
'I might go for a walk.' Mic said as Dawson and Joey looked at him.  
  
'Looks like we're not the only ones who need to sort out a few things,' Dawson said.  
  
* * * *  
  
to be continued………. 


	5. Chapter 5

DJ_Soulmates and miss hn  
  
Hnchick@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Friday 1730hours  
  
Capeside High School's Gym  
  
Capeside Mass  
  
Mac walked in the nearly empty gym. Her eyes wondering around searching for the punching bags. They came to rest on a couple of people bench-pressing.  
  
'Mac what are you going here?' Jack asked surprised to see her.  
  
'Um I need to release some anger!' she responded.  
  
'Well you've come to the right place!'  
  
'What are you doing here?' Mac asked.  
  
'Oh Andie dropped me here on the way past, so I could have a work out, then Jen's going to pick me up and we're heading back to my place. Do you and Harm and um… you're fiancé want to come over? We can organise Joey and Dawson as well,' Jack offered.  
  
'Ah, a word of advice, avoid having Harm and Mic in he same room at all costs unless you enjoy watching grown men behave like children. When I left Dawson and Joey we're deep in discussion, Pacey had said something to them I think.'  
  
'Ok, advice noted, I wonder what Joey and Dawson we're talking about?' Jack said.  
  
'I'm not sure really, but I should let you finish you're work out before Jen arrives,' Mac said.  
  
'Enjoy yours as well!" Jack responded.  
  
'Oh I will!' Mac replied.  
  
Jen walked in a short while later to see someone attacking the punching bags. 'Whoa someone has some anger to work thorough.' she muttered to Jack.  
  
'It's Mac!'  
  
'Really? Maybe I should go see how she is!' Jen said.  
  
'Um, I'm not sure that's a great idea Jen!' Jack replied, 'she seems fairly worked up!'  
  
'Keep working out, I'll be back in a minute,' Jen ordered Jack.  
  
'Never were one to take advice we're you?' Jack called out to Jen's disappearing back 'Not when it's from you!' Jen smirked back at him.  
  
'Hi Mac!' Jen said as Mac nearly kicked her head off.  
  
'Whoa! Jen said. 'Good thing I ducked!'  
  
'Oh sorry Jen,' Mac apologised, 'and remember you take cover, you never duck!'  
  
'Right! So what's your fiancé's name?' Jen asked, 'his surname is Bugme right?'  
  
'No that's Harm's nickname for him!'  
  
'Yeah those two don't seem to get along,' Jen added.  
  
'That's an understatement! A Lieutenant at JAG got his jaw broken due to those two trying to thump each other!' Mac told a shocked Jen.  
  
'Oh! Why don't they get along?'  
  
'I overheard Pacey say something to Dawson and Joey as he was leaving, that puzzled me!' Mac said quickly changing the subject 'I thought those two were a couple!'  
  
'Nope! They're just friends at present. Actually, we all thought you and Harm we're a couple!' Jen mentioned to Mac.  
  
'Harm and me? No! He's dating the video princess!' Mac replied.  
  
'Oh okay! What was the comment, maybe I can explain it, although knowing those three it may be some reference to their childhood!' Jen offered.  
  
'Right, well Pacey told them to deal with what went down last summer and get together or move on!'  
  
'Oh sounds like things finally came to a head,' Jen said.  
  
'Why, what happened last summer? Mac asked.  
  
'It's a long story!' Jen warned.  
  
'I don't have anything better to do, I can either listen to your story or go belt the hell out of one of the guys!' Mac replied.  
  
'The story it is then,' Jen laughed. 'Okay but let's sit down, we could be here a while!'  
  
'Alright,' Mac replied as she sat down on the floor.  
  
'Okay I should probably start at the very beginning, which considering I wasn't here for that will be difficult. Dawson, Joey and Pacey have been bestfriends basically since they were born. When I arrived, a couple of years, Dawson and I started dating, at the time Joey had a huge "thing" for Dawson and was really jealous, long story short Dawson and I broke up. Eventually I decided I wanted to get back together but he had already realised that his feelings for Joey were more than platonic. I took a while for them to admit their feelings to each other, which resulted in Pacey giving the two of them the "will-they-won't-they couple of the century" tag.  
  
"Oh that's where that came from, I was actually curious about that,' Mac said.  
  
'Yep, believe me the two of them didn't have a smooth relationship, I think they found it hard to adjust from being bestfriends to a couple. Joey eventually realised she needed to fine herself and broke-up with Dawson and then got together with Jack.  
  
'I thought Jack was gay?' Mac interjected.  
  
'He is, be he wasn't "out" then,' Jen clarified  
  
'oh, continue' Mac urged Jen.  
  
"That eventually ended just before Jack came out, although, they're still good friends. Then Joey's dad got out fo prison and came home. Joey and Dawson were reconciled and got back together as a couple. They were fine until Dawson realised that Joey's dad was dealing drugs again. After he nearly got them killed Dawson forced Joey to tell the police about her dad. Joey and Dawson broke-up over it and Joey told Dawson she never wanted to see him again. H eleft for the summer and Joey was bascially alone, but she had time to calm down and somethine happened between them which I think lead Dawson to ask Pacey to look after Joey for him.'  
  
'Ok...'  
  
'Dawson spent the whole year looking for himself and realised that it was Joey he was looking for. The only thing was Joey and Pacey had realised that they were more than just friends. I actually had a part in the messiness of them telling Dawson about it, because I unintentionally told him before Joey and Pacey had, thinking he already knew' Jen explained.  
  
'I bet that went down well!' Mac commented  
  
'It resulted in a screaming match on Dawson's front lawn, then a boat race between Pacey and Dawson, which pretty much ended in disaster.  
  
'Why do guys have to fund it necessary to prove whose the bigger man" Mac questioned Jen.  
  
'It was a bit like that!' Jen grinned. 'When Dawson's folks got remarried, Joey was the bridesmaid and Dawson the best man, at the end of the service he told Joey to go to Pacey and so she did.'  
  
'So how come her and Pacey aren't together now?' Mac asked ' He is with Andie isn't he?'  
  
'Yeah when Joey and Pacey returned from their sailing trip they broke up, because Pacey couldn't deal with Joey's friendship with Dawson and she couldn't cope with is jealousy. I think that Joey realised her feelings for Pacey weren't what she thought they were!' Jen told Mac.  
  
'Okay that makes what Pacey said a lot cleared! Mac said. 'But why did it all come to a head now?'  
  
"Oh that would be me again' Jen answered honestly. ' I made some comment about love triangles and the three of them tensed up, so Jack, Andie and I left them to deal with it!' Jen smiled.  
  
'Oh, maybe we should give them some space tonight then?' Mac suggested to Jen.  
  
'Give some space to who?' Jack asked as he walked towards Jen and Mac.  
  
'Dawson and Joey' Jen replied 'apparently Pacey finally said what we've all been dying to say!'  
  
'What he told them to grow-up and deal with last summer?" Jack grinned.  
  
'Yes!" Mac and Jen said at the same time.  
  
'Space sounds like a good idea! What are we doing tonight Jen?' Jack asked.  
  
'Um, not sure, no doubt Andie has organised something, we should probably go though. Do you want a lift Mac?' Jen offered.  
  
'No, that's alright,' Mac replied. ' I think a walk would be good, no doubt I'll see you tomorrow,' she said as Jack gathered his stuff and Jen stood up.  
  
'Yeah, no doubt! Bye!' They waved and walked out of the gym.  
  
* * * * *  
  
to be continued………. 


	6. Chapter 6

DJ_Soulmates and miss hn  
  
Hnchick@hotmail.com  
  
1 Chapter 6  
  
Mac took a slow walk back to the B and B. She didn't want to go back yet but knew she had to. Why did Mic have to come and ruin everything? Mac thought to herself walking along the edge of the creek. Her and Harm were there to work. Mic being there just complicated things.  
  
Walking in the dark, Mac didn't notice the handsome man sitting at the side of the creek, whom she tripped over and almost, fell into the creek.  
  
'Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going.' She quickly apologised, then realised who it was. 'Harm. What are you doing out here?'  
  
'Sitting and thinking,' he replied as Mac sat down beside him. 'What are you doing?'  
  
'Just come back from a workout. I'm really sorry about Mic.'  
  
'Don't worry about it. You didn't know he would turn up.'  
  
'Harm, why don't you like him?'  
  
'This place is really beautiful at night,' he replied, looking across the creek and changing the subject.  
  
'Don't change the subject,' Mac told him, hitting him in the arm. 'I want to know why.'  
  
'Because he has you,' he whispered, looking at her.  
  
'I found out from Jen what's going on between Joey, Dawson and Pacey,' Mac changed the subject this time.  
  
'And I get in trouble for changing the subject,' Harm joked, smiling.  
  
'I thought we already discussed this, that night in Sydney.'  
  
'Well I realise now that I was wrong. I said things that night that I really regret. I don't even know why I said them,' he said standing. 'I've known what my feelings were since the day I met you. To begin with it was because you looked so much like Diane. But over the years it is all because of you. I don't know anyone else who would follow me to the end of the earth on my own personal quest, like you did. I will always appreciate that. And I think it's time I finally let go.'  
  
Mac sat in shock. She'd been wanting to hear that for so long and now she didn't know what to say.  
  
'Harm….'  
  
'Sarah, love. Joey told me to come and get the two of you.' Mic interrupted, walking up to the two of them.  
  
Harm turned and walked back into the B and B, leaving Mac alone with Brumby.  
  
'Mic, why did you do that?' Mac demanded standing with her hands on her hips.  
  
'Did what?' Mic asked puzzled.  
  
'Interrupt Harm and I. We were in the middle of something important.'  
  
'Couldn't have been that important. He walked off.'  
  
'Only because you showed up.' Why was he doing this to them? There was no way Harm and Mac could repair their friendship with him around.  
  
'Anyway, where have you been? I have been worried sick about you,' Mic said putting his hands on her shoulders, which she quickly shrugged off.  
  
'Around.'  
  
'Where?'  
  
'It's none of your business,' she snapped.  
  
'Yes it is! I'm your future husband!' he snapped back.  
  
'Fine. If you really need to know, I was talking to Jen.'  
  
'It's great that you make friends so easily, it means you won't miss Harm.'  
  
'What? Why would I miss Harm?' she asked in shock.  
  
'Well when we move back to Australia…..'  
  
'Excuse me.' She interrupted.  
  
'When we go back to Australia and get married, you'll need to make all new friends.'  
  
'Who said anything about moving to Australia?' she said clenching her fists.  
  
'I just assumed.'  
  
'You know what they say about assumptions.' She said glaring at him.  
  
Joey walked out the front door, 'Are you guys ready to come in?' she asked noticing the tension.  
  
'Yeah, we're coming.' Mic said walking towards the B and B.  
  
Mac followed behind him and slowed to talk to Joey.  
  
'Sorry for interrupting,' Joey apologised.  
  
'That's ok. You just saved the police the need to search for a body in the creek tomorrow,' Mac remarked.  
  
'I'm not sure the Capeside police would appreciate my interruption. I'm sure they're looking for something to do other than visit the donut shop.'  
  
'Can I talk to you later,' Mac laughed.  
  
'Sure.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Mac and Joey walked out to the dock and sat down.  
  
'So what did you want to talk about?'  
  
'I didn't mean to, but I overheard Pacey talking to you and Dawson this afternoon.'  
  
'Oh and you want to know what it was about.'  
  
'No, I already know. Jen told me.'  
  
'Surprise, surprise,' Joey said, rolling her eyes.  
  
'How did you know which one to choose? Your best friend or the other guy.'  
  
'I'm not really sure I'm the one you should be talking to. I made the wrong choice. I was just lucky I realised before any more damage was done.'  
  
'What made you realise you had made the wrong choice?'  
  
'Because every time I see a daisy, I think of him. Because a movie isn't the same unless it's viewed on Movie night in his room. Because there's not a single significant moment in my life that he hasn't experienced with me. I realised I had followed my head and not my heart. Close your eyes.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Just do it.'  
  
'Ok,' Mac said closing her eyes.  
  
'Think of the person who owns your heart.'  
  
Mac sat with her eyes closed and smiled.  
  
'I'd say from the look on your face you've found your answer.'  
  
Mac opened her eyes and turned to Joey. 'But have you?'  
  
'We're working on it. I think you had better go talk to a certain someone.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
to be continued………. 


	7. Chapter 7

DJ_Soulmates and miss hn  
  
Hnchick@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Saturday, 1000 hours  
  
Potter B and B  
  
Capeside  
  
Mac walked into the lounge room to find the gang sitting around with Mic at the edge of the group.  
  
'Morning sleepy head,' Jack greeted Mac,  
  
'I had a lot to think about last night,' Mac replied giving Joey a knowing look. 'Where's Harm?'  
  
'He's gone out for the day,' Joey said.  
  
'Did he say where he was going?'  
  
'No, just that he'd be back tonight.'  
  
'Mac do you want to go for a walk?' Mic asked changing the subject away from Harm.  
  
'Ok.' Mac said as Mic stood up. 'We'll be back later,' she told them as they walked out the door.  
  
'Seeing as it's my last day of freedom, what are we doing tonight?' Joey asked.  
  
'We can always catch a movie,' Dawson suggested.  
  
'No. As a group I think it will be beneficial for us to expand our social activities beyond the horizons of videos and Dawson's room.' Said Jen.  
  
'Fine, we can go to the Rialto.'  
  
'No further than that.'  
  
The gang sat and looked at each other. 'Then what do you suggest we do' Jack said.  
  
'Um…' said Jen as she was interrupted by an unusual ring tone.  
  
'What the hell is that?' asked Jack.  
  
'It might he this,' Andie said pulling a phone out from between the cushions.  
  
'Whose is it?'  
  
'Well it's not Harm's' Dawson said.  
  
'Isn't that the Marine Corp theme?' Pacey asked.  
  
'Trust you to know,' said Joey smirking.  
  
'Well is someone going to answer it?' asked Jen.  
  
'It says Admiral Chegwidden,' said Andie looking at the phone.  
  
'I'm not answering it. He scares me,' Dawson said quickly.  
  
Jen grabbed the phone and answered it. 'Hello, Mac's phone.'  
  
'Who is this?' asked the Admiral.  
  
'It's Jen Lindley.'  
  
'Where's the Colonel?' the admiral enquired.  
  
'Gone,'  
  
'Where?'  
  
'Um, out with Mic.'  
  
'What? Why's he there? Where's Harm? Have they done any work?' the admiral fired questions at Jen.  
  
'Whoa, hold on a second,' Jen replied. 'First answer, Mic's here in Capeside. Um to cause trouble I think, which I might add he's doing a pretty good job of.'  
  
'Oh great, where's Harm?'  
  
'I'm getting there. He had gone to Boston,' Jen said.  
  
'They haven't done any work then,' the admiral stated.  
  
'Um, yeah a bit I think,' Jen said.  
  
'When's the Commander getting back from Boston?'  
  
'This evening, I think,' Jen said looking around at the rest of the gang. 'When's Harm getting back?' she directed the question at Joey.  
  
'This evening.' Joey replied.  
  
'Yep, this evening apparently,' Jen confirmed over the phone.  
  
'Ok, get either the Col or the Cmdr to call me when they get back.' The Admiral told Jen.  
  
'Alright,' Jen said. 'Bye.' And she hung up the phone. Looking at Dawson, she said. 'He wasn't that scary.'  
  
'I guess he wasn't angry.'  
  
'So guys, what are we doing tonight?' Jen asked returning to the original conversation.  
  
'We decided while you were talking on the phone,' Jack told her.  
  
'What did you decide?'  
  
'Movies at the McPhee's,' said Pacey.  
  
'I thought we were branching out?'  
  
'We are. To the McPhee's,' said Dawson.  
  
'Well that's tonight. What about today?' Joey asked.  
  
'Jack and I are helping Grams clean out the attic.' Jen told the group.  
  
'Well, McPhee and I have an afternoon for two planned.' Pacey said looking at Andie.  
  
'We do?' Andie asked.  
  
'Yes, we do.' Pacey grinned.  
  
'Well looks like you two have to entertain each other.' Jen smirked at Joey and Dawson.  
  
'Jen….' Joey warned her while glaring at Jen.  
  
'I didn't say anything.' She grinned back.  
  
'Ok, looks like we're stuck with each other,' Dawson said to Joey.  
  
'A fate worse than death,' she joked back. 'What are we going to do?'  
  
'Um, what are you like at painting, Joey?'  
  
'What?' Joey asked.  
  
'Mom and dad want me to paint the spare room for the baby,' Dawson explained.  
  
'Oh well that I can help with,' Joey replied.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dawson and Joey walked into her room to get a change of clothes as Mac and Brumby return from their walk. They walk into Mic's room not realising Joey and Dawson are in the next room.  
  
'I wonder where the gang are?' Mac said sitting on the bed.  
  
'What does it matter? They're just kids.'  
  
'Kids that you could learn a lot from.'  
  
'I don't see how.'  
  
'Haven't you noticed the tension between Pacey, Dawson and Joey?'  
  
Mic just looked at her blankly.  
  
'Men,' Mac said rolling her eyes.  
  
'What?'  
  
'You and Harm have more in common than you think.'  
  
'That'll be right. Harm has to come up in every conversation.'  
  
Glaring at him, she said, 'At least they like him.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Until you came, we were developing a very good friendship.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'The gang. Haven't you noticed they always leave when you're around? You have that effect on a lot of people, don't you?'  
  
'I really don't care what others think about me,' Mic could feel him anger rising. Why did Harm have to come up all the time? Couldn't they have one conversation not involving him?  
  
'Mic, why are you here?'  
  
'I've already told you. To see you.'  
  
'I want the truth. Why are you here?'  
  
'Like I said, to see you.'  
  
'No you didn't. You're here to annoy Harm. You can't stand me spending time with him so you thought you would come here and cause trouble,' she was trying not to yell, but he was really irritating her. Mac felt glad that they were the only two in the B and B.  
  
'Fine, you're right. I am here because of Harm. Besides, I don't need to worry about him,' Mic replied with a smug look on his face. A look that Mac wanted to wipe off.  
  
'What's that meant to mean?' Mac snapped at him.  
  
'He knows I'm better than he is and I always will be. He's known that ever since Sydney.'  
  
'What's Sydney got to do with anything?' Sydney was the worst time of her life. She had to make a choice between two guys and she'd chosen wrong.  
  
'Harm knows that I won,' Mic said referring to the fight he and Harm had.  
  
'What!' Mac yelled. 'So you're telling me, I'm just a prize the two of you were fighting over,' Mac yelled taking it the wrong way.  
  
'No. What I meant was….' Mic said trying to explain.  
  
'Thanks Mic. You really make me feel special,' she said feeling tears develop. 'I've been put down and treated like crap most of my pathetic life, but this really takes the cake,' she said standing.  
  
Mic tried to touch her, to say sorry, but she quickly pushed him away.  
  
'Don't come near me!'  
  
'Mac. I didn't mean it like that,' Mic tried to apologise but knew how stubborn she was.  
  
'I think you should leave. I don't want to see you at the moment,' Mac said angrily, looking out the window.  
  
'It's my room,' he said sitting on the bed.  
  
'Fine,' she snapped walking out the door, slamming it so hard, Dawson and Joey jumped in the next room.  
  
'I don't think we were meant to hear that,' Joey said looking at Dawson.  
  
'I don't think so either.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
to be continued……… 


	8. Chapter 8

DJ_Soulmates and miss hn  
  
Hnchick@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 8  
  
2030 hours  
  
McPhee House  
  
Capeside  
  
The gang are sitting around the McPhee lounge room watching a movie. Dawson and Joey haven't mentioned what they overheard earlier. The phone rings.  
  
'You get that Andie,' Jack suggested.  
  
'It's your turn. I don't want to miss the movie.' Andie said.  
  
'Gee thanks McPhee.' Pacey joked.  
  
'And I'm comfortable here,' she said as Pacey tightened his grip on her in his lap.  
  
'I'll stop the movie, you get the phone Jack,' Jen ordered.  
  
Jack glared at Jen. 'Fine! I thought you were supposed to be on my side.'  
  
'I am, get the phone Jack.' Jen said.  
  
Jack went to get the phone as Jen finally found the remote control between the cushions on the couch. She pushed stop on the remote and Harm appeared on the screen. 'It's an honor and a pleasure to serve' the onscreen Harm said.  
  
'It's Harm,' Jen pointed out.  
  
'Looks like Captain obvious and Captain oblivious are in the room,' Joey joked looking at Jen then smiling at Dawson.  
  
'Huh, he never told me he was an actor,' Dawson replied.  
  
'Down film boy,' Joey joked.  
  
Just then Jack returned to the room.  
  
'Who was it?' Andie asked.  
  
'If you wanted to know you should have answered the phone,' Jack replied.  
  
'Then I would have missed seeing Harm,' Andie said.  
  
'What?' Jack asked puzzled.  
  
'He was just on a commercial.' Jen answered. 'Who was it on the phone?' she asked.  
  
'Oh just a wrong number,' Jack replied.  
  
'Can we start the movie again?' Dawson asked.  
  
Jen pushed play on the remote in reply to his questions.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sunday, 1100 hours  
  
Potter B and B  
  
Capeside  
  
Bessie and Dawson are sitting at the table in the kitchen talking while Bodie is preparing breakfast.  
  
'Now Dawson, Bodie and I and your parents are trusting you and Joey to be on your best behaviour while we're gone,' Bessie said to Dawson just as Joey entered the room, and overheard the last part of the conversation.  
  
'Bessie!' Joey said shocked.  
  
'What? Are you and Dawson ready for your own little Alexander?' Bessie asked Joey as both her and Dawson turned red.  
  
'Bessie!' Joey said again.  
  
'Good morning Joey,' Bodie called from the kitchen.  
  
'Morning Bodie, is that pancakes I smell cooking?' Joey replied.  
  
'Certainly is. I thought in honor of our guests and all.' Bodie trailed off.  
  
Joey turned to Dawson. 'You should move in here permanently.'  
  
'Joey,' joked Dawson grinning back at her.  
  
'Wrong guest!' Bodie called out just as Bessie muttered, 'I don't think so,' under her breath.  
  
At that moment Mac walked in and sat at the table, she was followed moments later by Harm. 'Good morning everyone.'  
  
Mic followed Harm into the room. 'Is it?' he muttered under his breath.  
  
Bessie gave Mic a weird look as he bent to give Mac a kiss. Mac glared at him and turned her head away preventing him from kissing her, she then turned and glared at Harm.  
  
'What did I do?' he asked puzzled.  
  
'What was constellation prize?' Mac asked glaring at him even more.  
  
'What?' he asked even more puzzled.  
  
'Mac, it wasn't like that,' Mic tried to explain.  
  
'Joey, did you hear something?' Mac asked her completely ignoring Mic.  
  
Joey looked at Dawson pleading with her eyes for him to change the subject.  
  
'So Harm, I didn't know you were an actor?' Dawson said picking up on the signals Joey was sending him.  
  
'Yeah' Joey added 'We saw your ad last night, not bad'  
  
'But what was with serving the navy is a pleasure?' Dawson asked.  
  
'My ex-girlfriend made me put it in!' Harm replied 'I wanted to say privilege!'  
  
'That sounds a lot better than pleasure.' Dawson agreed with Harm.  
  
'Ex-girlfriend?' Mac said ' When did you and the video princess breakup.'  
  
'Renee and I broke up yesterday!' Harm said watching Mac's face light up and a big smile spread across her face.  
  
'Looks like eternity isn't as long as I thought it was' Mac grinned 'Why was the video princes in Boston?' Mac inquired.  
  
'She is producing a commercial there' Harm replied  
  
'What she's a producer?" Dawson asked 'Does she know Spielberg?'  
  
'She produces commercials, not movies Dawson!' Joey pointed out.  
  
'She still might know him Jo!' Dawson replied hastily. Joey gave him a skeptical look.  
  
'Um as far as I know she doesn't Dawson' Harm said answering the question.  
  
'Were there tears?' Mac asked smiling.  
  
'Only over the fact that her lead actor hadn't arrived!' Harm replied.  
  
'Oh, who was it?' Dawson asked.  
  
'I think he went by the name Rover' Harm smirked  
  
'What?'  
  
'He was a dog! It was a toilet paper commercial. Mac burst out laughing as Harm finished his sentence.  
  
'So Mac, what are we doing today?' Mic asked changing the subject.  
  
'We are not doing anything! Harm and I are working.' She said looking at Harm for confirmation.  
  
'If the two of you are working then maybe I should leave!'  
  
'Sounds like the best idea you've had since you got here!'  
  
'I think we need to talk.'  
  
'I don't think there's anything left to say!' Mac replied looking out the window  
  
'Mac, you, me, my room. Now!'  
  
'Mic, I outrank you. Don't try to order me around.' She said glaring at him.  
  
'I guess that's one thing I've got over you, she can't order me around!' Harm said watching Mac smirk.  
  
'Mic, you, me, my room. Now! That's an order, not an option!'  
  
'Yeah, but Harm, you forget one thing. She's wearing my ring!' Mic said following Mac out of the room.  
  
'Your room or Harm's?' Dawson asked looking at Joey.  
  
'What?' Harm said confused.  
  
'Well if yesterday's performance was anything to go by, your place' replied Joey.  
  
'What?' Harm asked again.  
  
'You can order me around, but I can't order you around? I thought we were equals in this relationship!' they heard Mic yell.  
  
'I'm glad, I'm not him' Harm said quietly  
  
'If you think this bad, you should have been here yesterday.' Joey informed him.  
  
'Equals. I thought I was your trophy,' Mac yelled at Mic.  
  
'That's not what I meant. I tried to explain….'  
  
'If we're so equal why don't you trust me?' she said angrily.  
  
'I do trust you.'  
  
'Then why the hell are you here?' she demanded, her voice rising. 'That's right, I forgot. You're here because you don't trust Harm either.'  
  
'That's right! Harm comes up again!' Mic yelled in frustration.  
  
'Well Harm and I are here to work on our relationship,' she snapped back, trailing off realising what she said.  
  
Joey, Dawson, Bessie and Bodie all look at Harm.  
  
'What, nothing's happened. Yet.'  
  
'Here I am assuming that we were the one's in a relationship and that you and Harm had a friendship,' Mic yelled at her.  
  
'You know what. You assumed wrong!' she screamed back, pulling the ring off her finger. Throwing the ring at him, she yelled. 'Take your ring and get the hell out of my life.'  
  
'I'll call you when I get home,' he said in shock.  
  
'Don't bother. I don't think this relationship can survive my friendship with Harm. And you know what, I'm not willing to give that up.'  
  
'I guess I'll be going.'  
  
'Don't let the door hit you on the way out,' she snapped as he walked out of the room. He went to his room and grabbed his stuff. Walking into the kitchen, he paid Bessie and Bodie. Opening the back door, he stopped and turned around. 'She's finally made her choice. Take good care of her, Harm.'  
  
The five of them sat and looked at each other as Mic left. Standing, Harm said. 'I'll go check on her.'  
  
Jen, Jack, Pacey and Andie walk through the door.  
  
'What's with Mic?' asked Jen. 'He looked pretty upset. Bessie, Bodie, why are you still here?'  
  
'It's been an eventful 15 minutes. We're about to leave. I'll leave Joey and Dawson to fill you in,' said Bessie as she picked Alexander up.  
  
Bodie grabbed the car keys and headed for the door. 'Guys, there's pancakes in the oven. We'll see you when we get back. Keep out of trouble.'  
  
'Us, we never get into trouble,' said Pacey as they walked out the door.  
  
'Where's Harm and Mac?' Andie asked.  
  
'This doesn't have anything to do with Mic leaving does it?' Jack asked.  
  
'You could say that,' Joey replied.  
  
'Mac just gave Mic back his ring and told him it was over,' Dawson filled in the rest of the group.  
  
'One couple down, one to go,' Jen smirked at Joey.  
  
Joey turned bright red, looked at Dawson and then turned back to Jen. 'My room now,' she said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
to be continued………… 


	9. chapter 9

DJ_Soulmates and miss hn  
  
Hnchick@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Joey walked into her room and sat on the bed. She turned to where Jen had just walked through the door. 'Do you enjoy trying to embarrass me,' Joey asked.  
  
'Joey, I'm just trying to give you and Dawson a push in the right direction.' Jen said.  
  
'Maybe Dawson and I being together isn't the right direction,' Joey muttered.  
  
'Do you love him?'  
  
'Jen!'  
  
'It's a simple question Joey, yes or no?' Jen said looking Joey in the eye. 'Yes or No?' she asked again.  
  
'Yes. Are you happy now? Yes I love him; I never stopped loving him. The whole thing with Pacey, it was just me projecting my feelings for Dawson onto someone else because I was too scared to admit even to myself that I still loved him. By the time I realised what I was doing it was too late. It's too late, he doesn't want anything more than friendship. I'm my own worst enemy when it comes to my happiness. I blame my life, but I do a pretty good job of sabotaging my happiness myself,' Joey trailed off exhausted after her outburst.  
  
'Joey, if you think Dawson doesn't still love you, you don't know him as well as you think you do,' Jen said.  
  
'Maybe I do realise that Jen,' Joey said in a low voice. 'And maybe that scares me more than anything else.'  
  
'Why?' Jen interrupted. 'I don't get why that would scare you?'  
  
Joey looked at her. 'Because after everything we've been through, Jack, my dad, Eve, Pacey, he still loves me. I've hurt him more that I ever meant to and he still loves me…..'  
  
'Joey that in my opinion isn't something to be scared of. Even after all you've been through he still loves you. That's something to treasure. Joey, your best friend in the world loves you and you love him back. I don't know what could be better than that,' she looked at Joey. 'So are you going to talk to him?'  
  
'Um…' Joey didn't answer.  
  
'Just tell him what you told me,' Jen suggested.  
  
'I don't know Jen. Everything is really nice at the moment. I don't want to ruin that.'  
  
'Well I hope everything is still so nice in 3 days….'  
  
'What?' Joey asked.  
  
'Mr McPhee is taking Jack and I, Andie and Pacey and Grams away for a few days, so it's just going to be you and Dawson,' Jen explained.  
  
'And Harm and Mac,' Joey pointed out.  
  
'Something tells me you may not be seeing much of them for the next few days,' Jen grinned. 'So it'll just be you and Dawson. Perfect opportunity I'd say.'  
  
'Maybe. We should go back out. The rest of the group will be wondering where we are,' Joey said standing and walking towards the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Joey and Jen walk back into the kitchen to find Harm and Mac sitting at the table while the others ate pancakes.  
  
'Mac are you ok?' Jen asked sitting.  
  
'Fine,' she replied.  
  
Harm got up and left the room. He returned a few minutes later with his and Mac's kickboxing gear. Handing her the stuff, he asked. 'Do you want to go outside and release some anger?'  
  
'Are you willing to be my kicking bag?'  
  
'If it will help,' he replied as they walked outside.  
  
'Well we better go, if we want to finish packing,' said Andie standing.  
  
'But I haven't finished eating,' complained Pacey.  
  
'Pacey, we have to go,' Jen told him taking his plate. 'Now get up!'  
  
'Ok, ok. I'm coming.'  
  
'Where are you guys going?' asked Dawson puzzled.  
  
'Joey will fill you in,' Jen said as the four of them walked out. Waving goodbye to Harm and Mac, they got into Andie's Saab.  
  
* * * * *  
  
to be continued……. 


	10. chapter 10

DJ_Soulmates and miss hn  
  
Hnchick@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Thursday, 1500 hours  
  
Potter B and B  
  
Capeside  
  
Mac, Harm, Dawson and Joey are sitting on the dock out the front of the B and B. Since the rest of the group left, the four of them had spent a lot of time together as well as a fair amount of time in their respective pairs, although neither had moved beyond friendship.  
  
'So,' Harm said. 'What are we doing tonight?'  
  
'Flyboy, it's movie night.' Mac reminded him.  
  
'Oh, that's right Ninja girl,' he smirked at her as she punched him in the arm.  
  
'Have you picked the movies yet Dawson?' Joey asked.  
  
'Nope, I'll leave you and Mac to clean up after dinner and Harm and I will go and get ready for movie night,' Dawson informed her.  
  
'Leaving us women to clean, huh Dawson,' Joey asked. 'How 1950's of you,' she smirked at him.  
  
'I thought so,' he grinned.  
  
'Hang on. Won't movie night be here?' Harm asked.  
  
'Nope, movie night is always held in Dawson's room,' Joey informed him  
  
'Right, so we're going to clean up, and they're going to choose movies?' Mac clarified. 'Hardly seems fair.'  
  
'Yep, I think so. It's women's work,' Harm said, giving her his best flyboy grin.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Potter B and B  
  
Capeside  
  
Joey and Mac stood in the kitchen finishing the dishes.  
  
'Have you and Dawson sorted everything out?' asked Mac.  
  
'Have you and Harm?' Joey retorted.  
  
'I asked you first.'  
  
'Dawson and I. It's complicated.'  
  
'And you think Harm and I aren't? At least the two of you are allowed to be together.'  
  
'All the good that's done us. We've already broken up twice.'  
  
'Third times a charm,' Mac grinned.  
  
'You're not going to give up, are you?'  
  
'Nope.'  
  
'Well I thought you and Harm would be together by now.'  
  
'Harm and I only became available on the weekend. How long have you and Dawson had?'  
  
'We like to drag things out.'  
  
'So when are you going to make your move?'  
  
'When are you going to make yours?'  
  
'Have you ever had the feeling it might not be the right thing to do?'  
  
'I think I'm in touch with that emotion.'  
  
'You and Dawson are meant to be. It's obvious when the two of you are together.'  
  
'Well, have you ever thought that you and Harm becoming available at the same time isn't fate playing it's card?'  
  
'When you do something about you and Dawson, I'll do something about Harm and I.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dawson's room  
  
Capeside.  
  
'Is Mac ok after her breakup?' Dawson asked Harm as they flipped through his film collection.  
  
'Yeah. No thanks to Bugme,' Harm replied.  
  
'You care about her don't you?'  
  
'Of course. She's my best friend.'  
  
'You know what I mean. You care about her more than that.'  
  
'How do you know?'  
  
'I've been there.'  
  
'Past tense.'  
  
'I've been there, I am there, I'll always be there.'  
  
'So why haven't you done anything about it?'  
  
'I have twice. Why haven't you?'  
  
'It's complicated.'  
  
'Do you think Joey and I aren't?'  
  
'We're not allowed to be together.'  
  
'Well how do you think we feel. The whole town expects that we will inevitably end up together.'  
  
'So get together.'  
  
'Why don't you take your own advice.'  
  
'I plan to, but not yet.'  
  
'When?'  
  
'When are you going to do something about it?'  
  
'Do something about what?' asked Joey as her and Mac climbed through the window.  
  
'Nothing,' Dawson said to the two of them. Turning to Harm, he added. 'When you do.'  
  
'Aren't you a little old to be climbing through a window?' Harm asked Mac flashing her a flyboy grin.  
  
'This coming from someone whose job involved playing with planes.'  
  
'Bite me.'  
  
'Harm has been spending way too much time with you Joey,' Dawson said looking at her.  
  
'Is that an order or an option?' Mac asked moving closer to Harm.  
  
'Defiantly not an order,' Harm replied looking worried.  
  
'So what are we watching?' asked Joey.  
  
'The X-Files movie,' replied Dawson.  
  
'Dawson, did you let Harm pick the movie?' Mac asked worried.  
  
'Yeah. Is there a problem with that?'  
  
'Big mistake.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'He doesn't own a TV.'  
  
'Mac, I'm still in the room.'  
  
'I'm talking about you, not to you.'  
  
'Guys. Mac it's alright. You can pick the second movie.' Dawson said.  
  
'So what's it going to be Mac?' Joey asked.  
  
'How about Cabaret?'  
  
'Ah, you do know how that movie ends don't you?' Dawson asked looking at Mac.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The four sat in silence as the last credits rolled onto the screen.  
  
'Poor Sally, she lost Brian and Max,' Mac commented.  
  
The four of them looked at each other each thinking about heir respective situations.  
  
Mac looked at Joey and nodded her head as if to tell Joey she was going to talk to Harm tonight. Joey returned the look and nodded to confirm she would as well then.  
  
'What time is it?' Harm asked.  
  
'10:35 and 15 seconds.' Mac replied without looking at her watch.  
  
Dawson immediately looked at his own watch to see if Mac was right. 'How did you do that Mac?' Dawson asked amazed that she was 100% correct.  
  
'If she tells you let me know. I'm her best friend and she won't even tell me.' Harm replied. 'She's better than having a watch,' he joked. 'So are we going then Joey?'  
  
Joey looked towards Dawson, searching his eyes for what he was feeling. 'Um, actually I might stay for a bit longer, but you guys can go,' she said handing Mac the keys to the B and B.  
  
'Alright,' Harm said standing up and heading for the door.  
  
'Where do you think you're going?' Mac asked.  
  
'Down stairs,' Harm replied.  
  
'It's movie night Harm. There is only one way to get in and one way to get out of here,' said Mac  
  
'I am not going out the window!'  
  
'Chicken!'  
  
'I'm not chicken.'  
  
'Then go out the window.'  
  
'If anyone at Jag finds out about this, you're dead.'  
  
'It's a lot classier. I mean, disappearing out the window and into the night,' Joey said.  
  
'What could be more cinematic than that?' Dawson added.  
  
'Alright, alright. I'll go out the window,' Harm said, as he walked to the window. He turned to Dawson. 'How does now sound to you?'  
  
'Now is great! Move it flyboy,' Mac grinned. 'I'd hate to have to push you out the window.'  
  
'Don't even think about it.'  
  
'Too late. I already did,' she smirked at him.  
  
'Fine then. Lead the way Ninja girl,' he grinned as she climbed out the window.  
  
'See you later.' He said following Mac.  
  
'So,' Dawson looked at Joey.  
  
'We need to talk.' Joey replied.  
  
'How did I know you were going to say that?' he grinned at her.  
  
'Because it's what we do best.'  
  
'Ahhhhhh.' The scream drifted through the window.  
  
'What the hell was that?' Dawson said running to the window and looking out, seeing Harm lying on the ground where he had landed as he fell off the ladder.  
  
'I knew this was a bad idea,' he groaned looking at Mac who was killing herself laughing.  
  
'I'm sorry but Jag is definitely going to hear about this one,' she spluttered.  
  
'Are you ok Harm?' Joey called out the window.  
  
'He's fine, apart from a bruised ego!' Mac grinned.  
  
'Bite me, ninja girl,' he said as Mac helped him off the ground.  
  
'If you say that one more time, I'm going too.' Mac laughed as they started walking back to the B and B. 'I need to tell you something…..' Mac started.  
  
'Do you expect me to listen after you laughed at me,' Harm joked.  
  
'I'm being serious.'  
  
'Ok sorry, go on.'  
  
'What about Sarah for a girl and Harm for a boy?' Mac suggested.  
  
'Ah Mac, are you pregnant?'  
  
'God no! That was a line Harm!'  
  
'A what?'  
  
'A pick up line,' she glared at him. 'Forget I said anything,' she said storming off. 'Men,' she muttered under her breath.  
  
Harm ran to catch up to her, running in front of her, he placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her. Leaning forward, he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
* * * * *  
  
to be continued………….. 


	11. chapter 11

DJ_Soulmates and miss hn  
  
Hnchick@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 11  
  
He pulled back. 'As long as Rose and Matt are the middle names,' he said grinning.  
  
'Can you pinch me so I know this is real,' Mac said.  
  
Harm kissed her for the second time.  
  
'Twice, now I know I'm dreaming,' Mac smirked at him.  
  
Harm pinched her in reply.  
  
'What was that for?' she asked.  
  
'You asked me to pinch you and now you know you're not dreaming.'  
  
'Are you sure this is what you want?' Mac asked watching Harm intently.  
  
'I've never felt more sure about anything in my life,' he replied kissing her.  
  
'That's good because now I've got you, I'm not letting you go.' Mac replied wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
'Suits me,' he grinned.  
  
'Now as much as I like kissing you under the stars, I'm cold,' Mac said. 'Can we go back to the B and B?'  
  
'I think we can do something about that,' Harm grinned as he picked her up.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Friday, 1030 hours  
  
Potter B and B  
  
Capeside  
  
Dawson and Joey are sitting at the kitchen table, holding hands, talking about what the day's plans are. Harm and Mac walk in, Harm sits down with Mac in his lap.  
  
'I take it the two of you are an item,' Joey said grinning.  
  
'No. Harm's more comfortable than a chair,' Mac replied grinning back.  
  
'Thanks Mac,' Harm said acting upset.  
  
'Well you compared me to a watch,' Mac told Harm as he kissed her.  
  
'What are you doing today, guys?' asked Dawson.  
  
'We should probably do some work,' Harm said.  
  
'Do we have to?' Mac complained.  
  
'For every case file you read, I'll reward you.' Harm offered, giving Mac his best flyboy grin.  
  
'What kind of reward?' Mac asked, flirting.  
  
'You'll have to wait and see,' Harm replied, flirting back.  
  
Getting up, Mac pulled Harm up saying, 'We better get to work.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
1230 hours  
  
The Ruins  
  
Capeside  
  
Dawson and Joey are lying on the picnic rug in the middle of the ruins kissing. Slowly Joey stops and pulls back searching Dawson's eyes for answers to the questions that have been worrying her since they kissed last night.  
  
'I'm sure Jo!' Dawson replied to the worrying questions he could see in her eyes.  
  
'Are you really sure Dawson? I don't want to do this if you're not sure we should be together. We haven't worked out in the past. I want to know that this isn't going to end the same way,' Joey said honestly.  
  
'Jo I'm sure. You once said that you'd never experienced anything important without me being by your side. Well I can't imagine graduating, Prom, college, getting married or having children without you being their holding my hand and us supporting each other.'  
  
'Don't forget the Oscar speech, Dawson.' Joey smiled her half smile.  
  
'Jo my parents might have taught me that love ends and begins again, but it was you who taught me that loving someone with part of you isn't enough. You need to love them with all of you and that's where we went wrong in the past, we were so worried about losing each other that we kept a piece of ourselves to ourselves. I'm not going to do that this time Jo.'  
  
'Me either Dawson. I've tried being without you and I can't do it. Distancing myself from you is like distancing myself from myself. My heart, everything of me is yours. This time it's forever Dawson and you know what, for the first time that thought doesn't scare me.'  
  
'We may be young, Jo, but when you fine your soulmate you shouldn't let them go. And I'm not letting you go.'  
  
'I love you Dawson Leery.' Joey said kissing him.  
  
'I love you Josephine Potter.' Dawson said returning Joey's kiss before she could hit him over the Josephine remark.  
  
* * * * *  
  
1630 hours  
  
Potter B and B  
  
Capeside  
  
Joey and Dawson are arriving home from their romantic picnic at the ruins. In the mean time Andie, Pacey, Jack and Jen have arrived at the B and B just home from their vacation.  
  
'That's Andie's car, they must be back from their holiday,' Joey said to Dawson.  
  
'So are we going to tell them Jo?' Dawson asked.  
  
'You know what they're going to say don't you?'  
  
'Probably "we told you so"' laughed Dawson  
  
'Not probably, definitely,' Joey grinned, 'but I have an idea.'  
  
'What's this idea then?'  
  
'Let's see how long it takes them to figure it out. If they haven't in a couple of days we will come clean, but otherwise….' Joey trailed off.  
  
'This means we have to sneak around.'  
  
'Not so much as sneak around as refrain from touching each other while they're around.' Joey clarified.  
  
'Same thing.' Dawson pointed out.  
  
'We will have to do it around your parents and Bessie and Bodie anyway, or they aren't going to let you stay here again.'  
  
'Alright you're on. I give them 48 hours.' Dawson said.  
  
'24 hours,' Joey said. 'If I'm right you have to buy me a romantic dinner.'  
  
'And if I am?'  
  
'I'll cook you one.'  
  
'Alright,' Dawson said kissing Joey full on the lips.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Joey and Dawson walk into the lounge room where Mac, Harm and everyone are sitting around talking.  
  
'Hi guys,' Joey said.  
  
'Hi Joey, Dawson. Where have you guys been?' Jen asked.  
  
'On a picnic. We were reminiscing,' Joey said.  
  
'Jo, where do you want this stuff?' Dawson asked, indicating the things he was holding.  
  
'Ah, picnic basket in the kitchen. I'll put the rug in the cupboard,' she said taking the rug.  
  
Dawson and Joey went to put their things away.  
  
'Mac, why didn't you tell us they were together?' Jen demanded.  
  
'Because they aren't as far as we know,' she said looking at Harm.  
  
'They haven't said anything,' Harm added.  
  
'I bet you $10 they are together,' Jen said holding out her hand.  
  
'Alright, deal.' Harm said shaking it.  
  
'This was too easy,' Jen smiled at Harm as Joey and Dawson walked back into the room.  
  
'What was too easy?' Joey asked.  
  
'Nothing,' Jen smiled at her. 'Anything interesting happen while we were away?'  
  
* * * * *  
  
to be continued…………. 


	12. chapter 12

DJ_Soulmates and miss hn  
  
Hnchick@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 12  
  
1900 hours  
  
Leery Fresh Fish  
  
Capeside  
  
'It's been a while since we've done this,' Joey commented to the rest of the group.  
  
'What?' asked Mac.  
  
'I think Joey is talking about the fact that we're doing something as a group and it doesn't involve watching a movie.' Jen smiled knowingly.  
  
'Do you always watch movies at home. Is that it?' Harm asked intrigued.  
  
'Oh no. Occasionally we branch out and go to the Rialto.' Pacey smirked.  
  
'The Rialto?' asked Mac.  
  
'Our local movie theatre.' Jack clarified.  
  
'Oh.' Was all Mac and Harm could manage.  
  
'Jo do you want to put those hard earned waitressing skills of yours to use and help me get the drinks? It'll be quicker than waiting, this place is packed tonight.' Dawson said giving Joey a knowing smile.  
  
'Sure. I may as well use them.' Joey said standing and following Dawson over to the bar.  
  
'Anyone else want to risk money on Dawson and Joey being an item?' Jen asked.  
  
'You're fairly confident about this theory of yours aren't you Jen?' Mac said.  
  
'You could say that.' Jack smirked. 'I myself can't see anything different about them….' He trailed off.  
  
'Well I've known them for practically forever and I haven't noticed anything either,' Pacey said.  
  
'That's not surprising. You're one of them.' Jen joked.  
  
'One of who?' asked Pacey.  
  
'A man.' Mac smirked at Jen. 'The oblivious sex.'  
  
'Exactly Mac,' Jen laughed.  
  
'Where are Dawson and Joey?' Harm asked. 'I didn't realise they had to mix the drinks.'  
  
* * * *  
  
'Jo come here.' Dawson grabbed Joey's hand and pulled her out through the kitchen door into the back lane.  
  
'Where are we going Dawson?' Joey asked.  
  
'Nowhere. I just want a few minutes of your time,' he smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
'Oh you do, do you?' Joey asked flirty, wrapping her arms around Dawson's neck. The two started kissing, Joey pulled back. 'And to think yesterday morning you hadn't laid a hand on me, now you don't seem to be able to keep those hands to yourself.' Joey smiles her half smile.  
  
'Jo.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Shut up, so I can kiss you.'  
  
'I think I can manage that.' Joey responded, the last part of her sentence being swallowed as Dawson covered her mouth with his.  
  
'Hello?' Gail called, opening the kitchen door and looking out into the dark lane.  
  
Dawson and Joey sprung apart, hoping that Gail hadn't seem them.  
  
'Mom?' Dawson said turning around.  
  
'Dawson?' Gail asked realising whose outlines she could see in the half light. 'Joey?' she said noticing Joey was standing behind her son. 'What are you two doing out here? I thought you were here with your friends having dinner.'  
  
'Um we are mom. We were just, um…..'  
  
'Looking for a bracelet I thought I dropped out here.' Joey interrupted Dawson. He looked at her as she shot him a "be quite" look. 'But it's not here. I must have dropped it at home.' Joey said walking through the door.  
  
Dawson quickly followed her, looking at his mom as he walked through the door.  
  
'Well, if a bracelet turns up, I'll let you know Joey.' Gail told her not believing a word of what they had said. They were up to something and from the look in Dawson's eyes and the way the pair had been shooting looks at each other since they'd arrived, she had a fair idea what it was.  
  
'Mitch,' she called out as she closed the door.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'We have a situation…'  
  
* * * * *  
  
to be continued………… 


	13. chapter 13

DJ_Soulmates and miss hn  
  
Hnchick@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Joey and Dawson returned to the table and sat down quickly looking at each other.  
  
'I didn't realise you had to bottle the drinks.' Jen commented, as the two sat down. She looked at their empty hands, as did the rest of the group.  
  
'Where are the drinks?' Pacey asked, noticing how flushed the pair looked.  
  
'Oh, mom is going to bring them out.' Dawson said. 'I might go give her a hand.' He said rising again.  
  
'Jen, I think you might be on to something.' Pacey said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The group were sitting eating and chatting when Harm's cell phone rang.  
  
'Don't you ever turn that think off?' Mac grumbled at Harm.  
  
'It's the admiral,' he said looking at the number.  
  
'You'd better answer it.'  
  
'Hello sir,' Harm said answering the phone.  
  
'Does the Col ever turn her phone on?' the admiral grumbled.  
  
'Occasionally.'  
  
'Cdr, how are you and the Col getting along?'  
  
'Fine sir?'  
  
'Is Mic still there?'  
  
'No sir.'  
  
'Where is he?'  
  
'Gone sir.'  
  
'Gone where Cdr?'  
  
'Home sir.'  
  
'To Australia?'  
  
'Yes sir.'  
  
'And how does the Col feel about this?'  
  
Harm covered the phone, 'He is checking up on us. He wants to know how you are.'  
  
'Harm tell him Mic and I broke up and that I'm fine.' Mac said.  
  
'She is fine sir. You should know that her and Mic broke up.'  
  
'They did what?'  
  
'They split up sir.'  
  
The admiral sat and processed this for a moment.  
  
'Admiral?' Harm said.  
  
'Yes Cdr, how is the case going?'  
  
'Ahhh.'  
  
'Cdr, tell me you're not having a holiday and that you've started working on the case.'  
  
'We're not having a holiday and we've started working on the case, sir.'  
  
'Cdr, what is that noise?' the admiral asked as there was a loud crash in the background.  
  
'A waiter dropped a tray of drinks, sir.' Harm replied, to himself he added, 'More like Dawson dropping a tray of drinks.'  
  
'Where are you?'  
  
'Mac and I and the group are at Leery's Fresh Fish.'  
  
'Leery as in that Dawson boy?' the admiral asked.  
  
'Yes sir.'  
  
'Cdr, put the Col on.'  
  
'Aye aye sir,' Harm said holding the phone to Mac.  
  
'Col?'  
  
'Yes sir.'  
  
'Are you alright?'  
  
'I'm fine sir.'  
  
'And the case?'  
  
'Ahh.'  
  
'Col?'  
  
'Yes sir.'  
  
'I'm going to call in two days. I want that case started.' The admiral ordered.  
  
'Yes sir.' Mac replied hanging up the phone.  
  
'What did your boss want?' Pacey asked.  
  
'To know if we started our case.' Mac said. Turning to Harm, she said. 'We probably should have done more work today. He is going to call in two days and I quote "I want that case started."' She mimicked the admiral.  
  
'Tomorrow. We'll do it tomorrow.' Harm smiled.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Potter B & B  
  
Capeside  
  
'I assume you guys are staying the night?' Joey said to Jen, Jack, Pacey and Andie as they arrived back at the B and B.  
  
'Yes.' Andie said as she sat in Pacey's lap.  
  
'Do you guys want to watch a movie?' Dawson asked.  
  
'Um alright, we'd hate to break tradition.' Jen joked.  
  
'Before we start, do you want to sleep in the rooms or out here on the floor?' Joey asked.  
  
'The floor will do.' Pacey said.  
  
'Yeah, I suppose inside is better than the pound.' Joey teased.  
  
'Funny, Joey, funny.'  
  
The gang quickly set up mattresses and blankets on the floor.  
  
'Harm, Mac. You going to sleep out here?' Jack asked.  
  
'Oh, why not?' Mac said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
to be continued…………. 


	14. chapter 14

DJ_Soulmates and miss hn  
  
Hnchick@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Saturday, 1000 hours  
  
Potter B and B  
  
Capeside  
  
Joey gets up and walks into the kitchen, leaving everyone asleep on the floor. Dawson walks in a couple of minutes later. Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.  
  
'Did you sleep well?'  
  
'Be quiet. They're all next door,' Joey warned.  
  
'Don't worry, they're asleep. I don't mind what you cook me, but no seafood.'  
  
'I told you, be quiet.'  
  
'There's only one way to keep me quiet,' he said turning her around and kissing her.  
  
Joey pulled back a few minutes later, 'Dawson. They're all in the next room.'  
  
'Jo, they're asleep. Now where were we?' he said kissing her again.  
  
Everyone except Jen walked into the kitchen and Pacey motioned for them to be quiet, as they sat down. Dawson and Joey continued kissing not realising they had an audience.  
  
Jen walked in a few minutes later, looked at Dawson and Joey, walked across to Harm, held out her hand and told him 'I told you so.'  
  
Jen's voice brought the pair back to their present location. Joey opened one eye and looked at the gang over Dawson's shoulder.  
  
'They're all sitting there aren't they?' asked Dawson.  
  
'Yeah,' she replied pulling away from him and walking over to lean on the bench near the group. Dawson walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
'How long have you guys been sitting there?'  
  
'Long enough to know the two of you are more than friends. Nice show by the way.' Joked Pacey.  
  
'Bite me Pacey,' Joey glared at him.  
  
'I think I'll leave that to Dawson,' he replied smirking.  
  
'On that note,' Jen turned to Harm. 'Harm, pay up.'  
  
'My wallets in my room,' he explained, trying to think of a way out of it.  
  
'She won fair and square. Go get it now,' Mac ordered him. 'By the way Jen. How did you know?'  
  
'Wait, I want to know as well. Don't say anything till I get back.' Harm said rushing out of the room.  
  
'Jen, what did you mean about pay up,' asked Dawson.  
  
'I had money on you two being a couple.'  
  
'What? We're not a horse race.'  
  
'I'll explain when Harm gets back.'  
  
Harm walked in and handed Jen a $10 bill.  
  
'I want it in $1 notes.' Jen told him  
  
'Don't push it.'  
  
'Fine. Harm, I knew they were together because Dawson called her Jo. He only calls her that when they're together or having a serious conversation. There was only one logical explanation,' turning to Dawson and Joey. 'No one believed me so I put $10 on it.'  
  
'Are you willing to risk that 10?' asked Dawson.  
  
'What are we betting on?'  
  
'That Mac can tell the time without looking at a clock.' Dawson said holding out his hand.  
  
'I'll double it, if she can get the seconds.' Jen suggested, thinking it wasn't possible.  
  
'You're on,' Dawson said shaking on it, while Harm, Mac and Joey smirked. 'Go on Jen, ask Mac what the time is.'  
  
'Mac, what's the time?' asked Jen looking at her watch.  
  
'1033 and 21 seconds.' Mac said with confidence.  
  
'How the hell did you do that?' Jen asked in amazement.  
  
'I've got great timing,' Mac replied smirking.  
  
'So Jo, what do you want for dinner?'  
  
* * * * *  
  
to be continued…….. 


	15. chapter 15 - the end

DJ_Soulmates and miss hn  
  
Hnchick@hotmail.com  
  
1 Chapter 15  
  
1200 hours  
  
Potter B and B  
  
Capeside  
  
Pacey is sitting in one of the armchairs with Andie in his lap. Harm is sitting on the lounge with his arm around Mac who is curled up and leaning against him. Jack is on the other end of the lounge talking to Pacey and Andie, while Harm and Mac are reading over a case file. Dawson is sitting on the other armchair, with his arms wrapped around Joey's waist, who is sitting in his lap. The two of them are totally absorbed in each other, joking, kissing and talking, oblivious of the others in the room.  
  
Jen walked into the room looks at Pacey and Andie. 'Couple.' Then looks at Harm and Mac, 'couple.' Then looks at Dawson and Joey, 'couple.' Looks at Jack 'gay.'  
  
'So Will,' looking at Jack. 'Do you ever feel that you need to expand your social circle?' she joked.  
  
'Nah, I don't think so Grace,' he joked back.  
  
'Hey, don't stick us all in the same basket as Joey and Dawson.' Pacey said. 'At least we've all realised that there are other people in the room.' He added, his voice rising in an attempt to get Joey and Dawson's attention. The rest of the group looked at Dawson and Joey, who were still totally wrapped up in each other.  
  
Pacey picked up a cushion and threw it at them. 'D, Joey. You think you can join the rest of us?' he asked as the cushion hit them.  
  
'What?' Joey demanded as she turned around to see who had thrown the cushion at her and Dawson.  
  
'If you're going to do that, will the two of you get a room.' Pacey joked.  
  
'I know a good B and B.' Dawson laughed.  
  
'Yeah and I know the owner,' Joey smirked at Dawson. 'So what do you way Dawson, do you want to stay there?'  
  
Dawson started kissing her passionately in reply. They pulled apart and looked at each other intensely.  
  
'Good answer.' Joey smiled her half smile.  
  
'Love birds, we hate to interrupt but do you think you can manage to interact on a group level for more than two seconds?' Jen asked.  
  
'Huh?' Joey and Dawson looked blankly at Jen.  
  
'I think I know how we can focus their attention on the group for more than a few milli seconds.' Andie piped up.  
  
'I didn't realise you knew how to perform miracles,' Jen said laughing.  
  
'She straightened Jailbait out didn't she?' Joey laughed, smirking at Pacey.  
  
'Watch it D. Your lips might freeze to the Ice Queen there,' Pacey joked back.  
  
'Guys,' Jack demanded. 'Will you let Andie finish.'  
  
'Thanks Jack. Now our 2 newly formed couples haven't enlightened us on how they finally got their acts together and united.'  
  
'Oh, this I've got to hear!' Jen grinned.  
  
'Yeah, I noticed you made your move Harm.' Dawson said.  
  
'I see you made yours as well.' Harm replied.  
  
'Actually it was Joey.' Dawson admitted to the group, kissing Joey on the lips.  
  
'Yeah, well it was actually Mac,' Harm admitted as well, kissing Mac on the cheek.  
  
'Oh, give it up for girl power!' Andie said as Joey, Mac and Jen burst out laughing.  
  
'So, whose going to spill the goss first?' Jen demanded.  
  
'Harm and Mac,' Joey replied immediately.  
  
'Sounds like a good idea,' Dawson added.  
  
'It all started movie night…' Harm started  
  
'When he fell of the ladder,' Mac added as Harm tried to cover her mouth to prevent her from telling them.  
  
'You didn't?' Pacey asked amused. 'Joey how long heave you been climbing the ladder?'  
  
'Since I was seven.'  
  
'How many times have you fallen off?'  
  
'Never.'  
  
'Harm, you're a loser,' Mac joked. 'Good thing you're a squid. You would have never made it through boot camp.'  
  
'Be nice, jarhead. Now, can we please get back to the story? When we were walking back, Mac picked me up.'  
  
'So what line did you use?' Jen asked.  
  
'What he thought of Harm and Sarah for baby's names,' Mac said while the gang had puzzled looks on their faces. 'And of course he assumed I was pregnant.'  
  
'Men,' Jen said, rolling her eyes.  
  
'What kind of pick up line is that?' asked Jack. 'I don't get it.'  
  
'It has meaning,' Harm said smiling at Mac.  
  
'Well, we aren't psychic. Would you like to fill us in,' Andie pointed out.  
  
'About a year ago, our godson was born. We helped deliver him on the floor of our boss's office. I was going through a really bad stage in my life, so Harm and I made a promise to each other that if we weren't in relationships in five years, we would get together and have a baby.' Mac explained.  
  
'Well that's taking planning a future to the extreme.' Jen said.  
  
'So what happened next?' asked Jack.  
  
'I finally realised what Mac was referring to and the rest as they say is history.' Harm continued.  
  
'In the making.' Added Mac.  
  
'Are we going to get any details?' Pacey asked hopeful.  
  
'Sorry, it's classified.' Mac said as Harm kissed her.  
  
'Dawson, Joey, I think it's your turn,' Harm said turning to the two of them.  
  
'Does anyone want any drinks?' Joey offered, in an attempt to get the conversation away from her and Dawson.  
  
'Potter!' Pacey ordered. 'Talk.'  
  
Joey turned and looked at Dawson.  
  
'Well, like Harm and Mac, it happened on movie night.' Explained Dawson. 'We were watching ET. At least I was, Jo was starring off into space.'  
  
'No I wasn't.'  
  
'Yes you were. I stopped the movie five minutes before you realised. When I caught her on the fact she wasn't concentrating, she asked if I was happy with the way things were.'  
  
'And then we did what we're know for.'  
  
'You analysed,' said Pacey.  
  
'Yeah and then Dawson kissed me in reply.'  
  
'What to the analysing?' asked Jack.  
  
'No to something she said.'  
  
'Which was?' asked Jen.  
  
Joey looked at Dawson and nodded to let him know it was alright to tell them.  
  
'She said to me that we met too young, but that doesn't mean we couldn't try again.' Dawson said as he kissed her.  
  
'You can draw your own conclusions as to what we decided,' Joey said. Turning to Pacey, she added. 'Thank you. If it wasn't for what you said, we would never have gotten our acts together.'  
  
'Anytime. Anyone who has known the two of you for more than two seconds knows that the two of you are meant to be together.' Pacey replied.  
  
'No, Jo is right Pace. We owe you a lot. Thanks,' Dawson added.  
  
At that moment, Mac's cell phone rang.  
  
'Don't you ever turn that thing off,' Pacey jokingly asked Mac.  
  
She glared at him before throwing a pillow at Pacey. As Mac answered the phone, Pacey threw it back at her, but missed and hit Harm, who threw it back, causing a huge pillow fight to begin.  
  
'Hello,' Mac said as she burst out laughing.  
  
'Colonel,' the Admiral said.  
  
'Oh sir, how are you?' Mac asked as she tried to control her laughter.  
  
'Colonel, what is so funny?' the Admiral demanded.  
  
'Nothing sir.'  
  
'It's a very funny nothing, colonel.'  
  
'Awww' Pacey said as a pillow hit him in the face.  
  
'What was that?' the admiral asked Mac.  
  
'Pacey sir.'  
  
'Now you're going to get it Jen,' Pacey called out.  
  
'Colonel, what the hell is happening there?'  
  
'Um, a pillow fight sir.'  
  
'A what?'  
  
'A pillow fight. You know, where people attack each other with pillows….' Mac trailed off.  
  
'I know what a pillow fight it! Where's the commander?'  
  
'Currently launching an attack on Jack and Jen, sir.'  
  
'Well this confirms it.'  
  
'Confirms what sir?'  
  
'That the two of you have lost the plot. I want you and the commander home.'  
  
'Home?'  
  
'Now Colonel. 0900 hours Monday morning, I want both of you in my office.'  
  
'That's less than a day and a half.'  
  
'Yes colonel it is. I'll be waiting to see how much you and the commander have done.'  
  
'Aye aye sir.' Mac said as the admiral ended the call. She put her phone away.  
  
'What did the Admiral want?' asked Harm.  
  
'Us.' Mac replied.  
  
'Sorry,' Harm said confused.  
  
'We have to report for duty 0900 hours Monday morning.'  
  
'What?' Harm asked.  
  
'Oh, it gets better. The Admiral wants to see how much work we've done.'  
  
By this stage the rest of the group had quietened down. 'So you're leaving?' Jen asked.  
  
'Yes.' Mac replied.  
  
'After we pull an all nighter preparing this case,' Harm added.  
  
'Been there done that,' Pacey laughed.  
  
'You know what that means Joey?' Jen asked.  
  
'What?'  
  
'You and Dawson have the B and B all to yourselves till Thursday. Since Bessie rang and they've extend their visit.' Jen pointed out, giving the pair a knowing smile.  
  
'Jen.' Joey said.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Don't go there.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
The End 


End file.
